The present disclosure generally relates to eye tracking systems, and specifically relates to eye tracking using event cameras.
Traditional eye tracking systems use a camera and a separate light source. These conventional eye tracking systems track, e.g., orientation of a user's eyes by, e.g., analyzing reflections of the light source in images captured by the camera. Alternatively, traditional eye tracking systems may use a structured light source and determine a 3D model of the user's eye by analyzing, e.g., distortion of the structured light in the captured images.